


Responsible Adult

by thedevilchicken



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bodyswap, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: It took Tony no time at all to adjust to being Spider-Man. What took the time was adjusting to being Peter Parker.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50
Collections: Ironspiders Georg Secret Stocking Stuffer Exchange 2020





	Responsible Adult

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pleurer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/gifts).



It took Tony no time at all to adjust to being Spider-Man; it was kinda like wearing the armor, just without, y'know, wearing the armor. What took the time was adjusting to being Peter Parker. 

It happened at the company Christmas party: one minute they were sharing Tony's drink, 'cause he's totally a responsible adult, 100%, and Peter still wasn't old enough for the good stuff, and the next moment...some security-dodging jackass of a party-crasher had shoved something into Tony's hand. It looked for all the gosh-darned world like a high-tech sex toy, truth be told, and Tony guessed he'd made a few of them over the years when he'd got really bored down in the lab. Then the dude made a face like he'd stumbled face-first into a cloud of bees, and he pushed Peter toward him before darting off toward the door. 

As soon as the kid touched the other end, it happened: there was this swirly sensation like water down a drain and then boom, he was looking at himself. Except himself wasn't himself; he was Peter. 

When they studied the thing in the lab, the whole gang, being real careful not to actually touch, the bad news was they had no clue how it worked but the good news was they were pretty sure it would wear off naturally inside a week. The really bad news was that week included Christmas Day and New Year's, and they'd be spending it locked up in Tony's penthouse just in case. Tony tried to put it to the kid like that, at least, but Peter looked...pleased. At least Peter wearing Tony's face did - frankly, Tony hadn't known he could look that genuine.

For a start, it was fine: they watched crappy movies and Did Science in the lab where the only audience they had was F.R.I.D.A.Y. and a fleet of bots, and when Peter snagged his finger on a piece of broken glass, Tony clucked his tongue and told him to be more careful with his body. Peter-Tony blushed, which was super weird: first there'd been genuine and now bashful. And wow, he could _hear_ his heartbeat racing in his chest. He could almost feel it. He wondered if that was how it was for Peter all the time, and he was pretty sure it must be. When things got back to normal, they definitely needed to run some test.

For a start, it was fine. But then, in bed at night, he could hear things he really didn't need to hear. Like Peter in the guest room, gasping. Like Peter's hands against his skin. And fuck, that was _his_ body Peter was touching. The fact that he got hard himself in like two point five seconds really didn't seem to help things much. 

The week wore on. They decorated a tree together on Christmas Day like that didn't seem kinda late, hands brushing together over shiny goddamn red and gold baubles they'd made light up, and Tony's dick, Peter's currently under Tony's ownership, couldn't figure out that the faintest touch of skin on skin wasn't meant to cause a boner the size of the whole damn tower. They worked in the lab and jeez, it was the same. And at night, Tony took off his clothes - _his_ clothes, stuff that didn't even fit right - and he knelt on his bed there in front of the mirror. It was just like watching Peter, just without the gnawing guilt. He figured maybe the whole thing was a blessing in disguise: he could get that shit out of his system once and for all.

Days passed. Bruce called, said they'd caught the guy - the thing had been part of the junk that had fallen to Earth and escaped collection and the guy had figured hey, if he could swap places with Tony Stark... Then he'd panicked and gotten Tony swapped with Peter instead. Real smooth, but he guessed at least it hadn't turned into some kind of superpowered grudge match. 

A week passed. Jerking off naked in front of his bedroom mirror while he looked like Spider-Man really wasn't the new normal, but it could've maybe kinda got there if New Year's hadn't come. They drank on Tony's couch, not much, enough that when Peter asked which one of them was underage now it turned into some weird philosophical dilemma. Enough that when Peter said, "If I'm old enough to drink, Mr. Stark, do you think I might be old enough to kiss you?"

As the clock struck midnight, Peter-as-Tony kissed Tony-as-Peter. As the twelfth chime rang, It was Tony-as-Tony who pulled back. 

"So it's over now?" Peter said. And jeez, the look on his face said he didn't mean their adventures into bodyswapping. The look on his face said he meant a whole lot more. 

And sure, so he should've just agreed and sent him home. Sure, he should've been a responsible adult. He's never been so good at that, though. 

"One more night," Tony said. "Just to make sure, yeah? That's good science."

Peter grinned. "That's the best science, Mr. Stark," he replied. "Do you think you could teach me more?"

And when Tony kissed him, maybe a little late for New Year's, he's pretty sure he didn't stop smiling even then.


End file.
